


I'm Here, Now You're There

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Can u write Alex being upset she's injured and can't see Tobin on her first camp back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here, Now You're There

Alex frustratingly slammed her phone against the dining table when she got the tweet alert, causing her family members to eye her cautiously.  
“Alex, what’s wrong?” Mr. Morgan asked.  
“Tobin got called into camp!” Alex shouted.  
Everyone exchanged confused looks and Alex sighed.  
“The one camp I don’t go to, and she gets called in!” Alex yelled.  
Mr. and Mrs. Morgan exchanged knowing looks and Jeri and Jen let out laughs.  
“It’s not funny.” Alex said, tears filling her eyes.  
“You’re being a baby.” Jen teased.  
Alex frowned.  
“There’s no need to cry.” Jeri added.  
Alex let a tear roll down her cheek.  
“There is when I haven’t seen her for more than eight months and I miss her.” Alex stated.  
Mrs. Morgan shook her head at Jen and Jeri’s behavior.  
“Alex, there’s always next camp.”  
“But I want to see her now. I might not even be at the next camp because of this stupid injury.” Alex cried.  
Everyone was silent and Alex sighed loudly, standing from the dining table and leaving her food uneaten as she hobbled off to her room, slamming the door and falling onto her bed, letting the tears flow.  
She just wanted to be with her girlfriend, and Tobin finally got back to camp and Alex was injured and back home in California. She had finally given up going through stupid U.S. Soccer rehab and waiting for Tobin, and now the girl came.   
Alex didn’t have much time to think before she got a text.  
TOBIN: jen told me u were upset  
ALEX: it’s true.  
TOBIN: why?  
Another tear fell from Alex’s eye as she looked at the photo of her and Tobin with their gold medals.  
ALEX: ‘cause I’m here and now you’re there


End file.
